


Challenges We're Facing (dead)

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex needs chill, F/M, John is hard to write, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible child, Tags Are Hard, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic is deadI can't bare orphaning this story and I don want to delete it.... I might rewrite it again someday... But still...I'm putting a more detailed explanation in "chapter two."Anyway... Whoever did like this story... Thanks...I guess...





	1. Chapter 1: in which me begin

“Al’? Ever considered… Ya know us starting a family?” 

 

“I beg your pardon?” Alex paused before he responded. John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton had been dating about four years going strong but Alex was still paralyzed when he heard the semi-question repeated. He bit his tongue slightly. The abruptness of the question was enough to shock anyone. 

"I was wondering if you ever though about us having a family," John repeated.

Alex thought for a moment. “I'm sorry, what?!” Alex exclaimed, turning to face his boyfriend. Fuming he continued. “How do you ask that so… nonchalantly?” Alex burst with emotion as John seemingly crumpled back into the collar of his shirt. 

“Woah woah, just asking,” John whimpered looking at his enraged partner. How had he made him this mad, so quickly?! He recoiled as she spoke again. 

“Just asking?! That's not a ‘Just asking’ kind of question John!” A sneer graced Alex’s red face. John was unable to decipher if it was embarrassment or rage. All he knew was that, when Alex was pissed, he was adorable. Even now when every ounce of rage was directed right at him. 

“You told me to be more honest will my opinions and I was legitimately wondering, sorry if I was too blunt,” John said sitting up straight again. Taking this action as a challenge, Alex paused the movie they where watching. “Hey-”

“No, you wanted to to talk about it, so we're gonna talk about it.” Alex shoved the remote into his t-shirt forcing John to give him his full attention. 

“Alex-” 

“We are going to discuss this,” Alex snapped. He glared daggers at John, who slumped his shoulders. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that this was his fault for bringing it up. 

“I suppose we are…” John sighed, noticing Alex’s shoulders relax, the rest of his following. But his eyes were locked on John. He was frozen. 

“State your case good sir,” Alex smirked, John slightly relaxed, recognizing his tone of voice. The tone of voice he used when he challenged someone jokingly. Or when he was one step ahead. John shook the ladder option from his mind as he spoke. 

“O-okay, umm… well we’ve been together awhile now and well… I just thought…” He tripped over his words, stumbling over every small thought. Alex rolled his eyes. Gears visibly turned in his mind as he readied a counter argument. 

“Hon, I love ya, but I can't help but feel you don’t understand who you're talking to” Alex said, clearly proud of himself. John frowned. He knew he couldn't get through to his partner, but he let out a sigh and decided to put his thoughts out on a limb and try. 

“Alex, I know you're going come up with something, but just… hear me out.” John sighed one last time. Alex nodded simply. “I know we can't really afford it, and I know we haven't even attempted getting married-” 

Alex coughed “your fault.”

John rolled his eyes and continued. “And I know you may be uncomfortable with it. I respect that. I simply wanted to ask.” John's voice cracked. He realized what he was saying and stopped. “Forget about it… I shouldn't have brought it up. I’m sorry,” He felt guilty and looked away from Alexander. 

Alex placed his hand on the side of John’s face and turned it. Alex stared John in the eyes cupping his face. “Hey, Look at me. I'm sorry for snapping at you. You shouldn't be ashamed. It was a question. An important one, and honestly I'm pretty happy it wasn't your father asking me.” They both snickered at the thought of John’s father. 

“But all jokes aside,” Alex set his hands in his lap. “I personally kinda always wanted to have a child of my own… I just, wasn't comfortable with anyone. I never really felt I was stable enough… I used to pity whoever married me because no matter how hard I tried...” He twiddled his thumbs, and though his face wasn't visible it was clear he was crying.

John placed his hand on her shoulder. “Lord I'm sorry… Alex… I didn't mean to-” Alex cut him off. 

“Don't get all emotional over it… what's happened has happened.” Alexander chuckled lightly. “I think it would be lovely… Just, not right now. I have a lot I want to get done, money wise, before I consider it further.” Alex turned to face John, giving a warm wry smile. John returned the gesture. He felt guilty. 

“How about we finish our movie and then you’ll let me go study?” Alex joked; pulling the remote back out from its hiding place. 

“I would like that,” John grinned seeing the TV flick back to life. 

“I wasn't expecting you to allow me to work.” Alex retorted. John rolled his eyes and kissed Alexander's forehead. 

“I wasn't expecting you to drive such a hard bargain,” John laughed to himself. A small DING sound came from John’s phone and he automatically reached to pick it up. Alex rolled his eyes. John hesitated but picked up his phone. He entered in his passcode and frowned eyeing the text. 

“John?” Alex looked towards John in dismay. 

 

“I believe… I just lost my job.”


	2. I'm done

Hello... I'm going to be as formal about this as possible. 

 

First off: I don't want to stir anything up. 

 

 

Now. I wanna say that I'm NOT continuing this fic. There is no chance.no way. 

I don't like it anymore, I don't want to piss more people off. And yes, all the stuff that happened did happen months ago... But I saw a few people interested and... I just hate what I did to this fic... Some if it. 

 

And I did originally have a real second chapter. Right after I posted the first one I got writing. Then all the stuff that went down went down. I changed stuff and my second chapter sat all alone. I tried working on it but with complaints I got, my second chapter might have been alot worse off.

So yeah... 

I might pick this idea up again later but for now... Don't wait up. 

 

 

I need to go to sleep... I guess i'll see what happens in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I want to quickly apologize...  
> I am legitimately sorry, for how this story WAS. I made some changes and while I still feel it could have been improved, I am somewhat please with my alterations. 
> 
> As for making more.... I don't really think many people want that. So I'm (for now) deciding agenst it. I personally really want to write more, but with the feedback I received last time I am very discouraged. 
> 
> In a somewhat conculsion, I would like to request some feedback on the new and improved (hopefully) Challenges We're Facing.
> 
> Have a decent day.


End file.
